


Through her eyes

by Sayuko_61



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bad Gilberts, Bad Stefan, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good Damon, Good Mikaelsons, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuko_61/pseuds/Sayuko_61
Summary: This is the story of Amelia Gilbert, twin sister to Elena. Although she goes by Amy, she has had many other names in the past, most of which need not be named. Amy finds herself and Elena kidnapped by Trevor and Rose. When the Salvatore brothers swoop in to rescue Elena, the of course forget about Amy. This is where her story truly begins. Cross-Posted on FFN.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my god!!” she whispered to herself in shock at seeing the man’s body hanging on a wall by a stake through the heart. Quickly she ran to him and grasped the stake bracing her foot against the wall in order to remove the wooden length. His partially desiccated eyes sluggishly moved to amelia’s form, a question obvious within his gaze. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to be fast about this, but unfortunately I'm not all that strong. My name is Amy by the way,” she grunted as she pulled on the makeshift stake with all her might, using her braced foot to push against the wall; giving all the additional force needed as the stake finally slid free, releasing him. 

“Are you okay? Do you need blood or anything? That can’t have been too comfortable, please tell me what I can do to help.” She rambled. 

“You are being remarkably calm about this situation,” he managed as the color slowly returned to his skin and the black veins marking his body slowly faded, “who exactly are you?”

“Ah, I’m Amelia Gilbert, but I prefer Amy. I’m Elena’s twin sister, the unfortunate one everyone forgets about, in case that wasn't obvious by me still being here,” she replied, “you’re Elijah right? Elijah Mikaelson? It’s an honor to meet you!”

“An honor, now that is something I have not heard in a very long time. Tell me Amelia, why do you consider it an honor to meet me given the situation you were and still partly are in?” 

“Well,” she started as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, “like I said, I’m usually forgotten about, so in these kinds of situations, this really is the ideal outcome. It’s not good for me when Elena remembers I exist. I’ll find a way home somehow, but until then, I might as well talk to the only other being here, you know? And besides, I consider it an honor to meet you because of who and what you are, just the amount someone could learn from a single one of your memories is astounding!” 

“You truly are an odd one aren’t you?” He chuckled as he sat up, his strength finally returning. 

“Of course! I take pride in my oddness thank you very much. Now if you don’t mind, I need to be getting home. It’s probably going to take forever to walk back as I don’t even know where we are.” 

“I’ll give you a ride, Mystic Falls is where I will be headed now anyways.” He stated while holding out his hand for her to take.

“I’m not going to even try to ask why, I would love a ride home, thank you.” She said as she took his hand and pulled herself from the ground. She sighed as she dusted off her jeans, futilely trying to get the dirt and debris off. Silently Amy followed Elijah outside to his car, and other than a brief thank you as he held her door open, the ride home was a quiet one. The days events finally catching up to her as she fell asleep with her head leaned against the passenger side window. 

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

The house was dark when Elijah dropped Amy off. It was as if no one was home, which wouldn't be too far off all things considered. Elena was probably still off with the Salvatore brothers trying to come up with a plan to get herself out of a mess that is, ultimately, only going to get her pulled further in. Jer was likely off with his friends doing who knows what, while Aunt Jena was either out with Ric, or working late at the college. All in all, it looked to be a relatively calm night for Amy as she climbed the stairs to the attic where her room lay. 

Once in her room she stopped to glance around, attempting to see if anything lay out of place, as one never knew with Elena. Her room was fairly simple, with an all dark cherry wood bedroom set. A matching four poster bed, twin nightstands, twin dressers, and a simple desk sat under the only window in the room. Her walls were a bright sunshine yellow while the floor was a dark oak. A matching bright yellow fur rug lay over the floor just under the foot of the bed. A door to her personal bathroom off to the left. All in all, everything looked to be in place. 

With a relieved sigh, Amy decided to take a quick shower before heading to her desk to write the days events in her journal that she kept hidden in a false bottom drawer in her desk. Elena tries so hard to keep the supernatural away from everyone, but little does she know that Amy has a record of everything that she has personally witnessed cataloged all the way up to the current day’s entry. She honestly couldn’t believe that all of this was real, but she couldn  
t deny it. Especially not now that she has the experience of removing a stake from Elijah’s body, and watching him heal good as new right before her eyes. Once her journal was up to date, Amy curled up in bed and dreamt of hazel eyes and a deep velvety voice.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Amy woke up and performed her morning routine. Toilet, shower, brush teeth, then choose outfit. Once she finished in her closet Amy looked at herself in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. She has curly chin length chocolate hair, bi-colored eyes, one blue, one green, pale ivory skin dotted with small silver scars from childhood misadventures. She was average height at 5’6” with simple curves. “Same old boring me,” she thought to herself as she finished pulling on her clothes for the day. A simple outfit of all black tank top, jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. 

As she headed downstairs Amy could hear people talking in the kitchen and started to mentally prepare herself for her daily beatdown. Once she entered the kitchen Amy was surprised to see Elijah there calmly talking with her aunt Jenna, while Jenna was deep in the closet looking through boxes. 

“Elijah! It’s good to see you again.” Amy said with a gentle smile at him. 

“Indeed, Ms. Gilbert it is a pleasure--,” Elijah started to respond, but was immediately cut off by Jenna’s sharp reply.

“You’ve met before? Why wasn't I informed of this? Amelia, you know you aren't allowed to talk to strangers, no matter who they are. You need to leave now, either go to your room or go outside. Either way, no talking to people you don't know! Now get out!” 

“Yes aunt Jenna.” Amy whispers as she turns to Elijah with tears in her eyes,” It really was nice to see you again. I hope you find what you’re looking for.” 

As Amy turned to flee the room she was stopped short by Elena appearing in the doorway. “What are you doing home, jackass, I thought you finally left for good?” 

Amy just glared at Elena before shoving her way through the door, slamming her shoulder into Elena at the same time. As she approached the front door she could hear Elena pretend to start crying as if she had actually been hurt. Ha, as if a little shoulder tap would actually hurt her that badly. Amy then decided to wander around town lost in her thoughts for a while as her feet carried her in a random direction. 

Sometime later Amy looked up from her thoughts only to realise that she was standing right outside of the Mystic Grill. She gazed at the door for a few moments before she sighed and walked inside, headed straight to a corner booth, and snagging a menu along the way. Matt unwillingly came by and took her order of chicken strips and fries, before quickly leaving her to her peace. 

Amy got her food not too long later and was happily munching on some fries when someone slid into her booth. 

“You know people might someone actually likes me if you’re seen talking to me, and somehow I get the feeling that I only vaguely interest you.” 

“Really, does no one in this town like you? Just what exactly did you do?” Elijah asks as he leans back in his seat, hands clasped and resting on the edge of the table. 

“I didn’t do anything, all I’ve had to do is exist and the world seems to hate me for it.” 

“Well, I’m curious, as you seem to have an idea as to what is going on, let me ask you something. Why would Elena specifically request that I protect her friends and family with you as the only exception? As a matter of fact, not protecting you was a very specific request.” 

At hearing those words Amy was instantly in tears. Of course I’m not good enough to protect. She thought as pain, sadness, anger, and finally hate flashed through her eyes as she fully registered Elijah’s words.

“You want to know what’s happened to cause me to be disliked so much? Nothing, not a goddamn thing. When we were little, Elena and I used to be the best of friends, but then she started to pull away as people started noticing my eyes. Apparently my eyes make me standout and Elena did not like that. She started small with childish names and stealing my toys, but then it escalated. Then she started wanting to go for walks in the woods like we used to and she would attack me, before covering herself in dirt, only to run home crying that I shoved her, and suddenly no one noticed my cuts and bruises. Then she started telling her friends the same lies she told our parents, the next thing I know, I’ve got other kids calling me names, pushing me, hitting me, stealing from me. It’s been this way my whole life. It honestly shouldn’t be this much of a surprise to me that she would ask for me to not be protected, not when I could actually die.” Amy said while trying to stop the tears falling down her face. “If you’ll excuse me, I need some time alone please. I know you were only curious about the reasons, but thank you for telling me what she said. I hope we can talk again under better circumstances.” 

With her parting words said, Amy got out of the booth and fled the restaurant headed towards the woods. She ran for what felt like forever until she burst through the trees into a little meadow-like clearing that she had found years ago. Once she was finally, truly alone, Amelia curled into a ball and cried her heart out. Releasing all the pain, anger, and frustration over the situation into the world before she finally gave into the release and fell asleep curled up against a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days later, Amy heard a knock at the front door and being her curious self, decided to go see who was there. It’s probably just one of the Salvatores with another problem that could’ve been avoided, she thought as she made her way to the top of the stairs. From there she silently slid about half way down in order to have a clear view of the door. Where Elena was currently speaking with Elijah.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I am here to speak with Amelia,” Elijah responded as his eyes briefly flicked over to where she sat on the stairs, a slight smirk appearing on his face as he continued,”It is about the deal I made with you.” 

“Really?” she asked suddenly exuding happiness at the thought of the implications that might have. “Let me just call her down, I’m sure she would be delighted to talk to you.” 

“There’s no need to call me, I’m right here. And yes, I am very excited to speak with Elijah again. There’s no telling what I could learn about history. Not that you would care right Elena?”

“Yea, whatever, just get lost already and please for the love of god, don’t bother coming back!” Elena shouted as the door was slammed in her face. Amy then turned to Elijah and asked what it was that he wanted to speak to her about. Elijah just smirked and gestured to the car. 

“Oh, we have a lot to talk about, all involving that little deal I made with Elena.” 

Now Amy was beyond curious as she followed him to the car. Knowing that he was not likely to tell her what he meant until they got to wherever they were going, she simply got in the car and waited patiently as he drove. Before long they arrived at the local italian restaurant where they got a secluded booth, away from prying eyes and ears. The two made quiet small talk as they waited for their orders of fettuccine alfredo and lasagna. Once their orders arrived, the pair ate in silence before finally getting down to business. 

“So… what did you want to talk about?” Amy asked once the empty plates were taken away. 

“I have decided that I will be placing you under the full extent of my protection. There is something about you that is calling to me and until I figure out what that is, you will be protected to the best of my ability.” 

“Wow, I don't know what I was expecting, but that was not it.” 

“Indeed,” Elijah replied before sliding a stack of papers across the table. “Before you is the paperwork for full emancipation, all I need now is your signature and you will be legally emancipated. The second set of papers is the deed to a house I have purchased in town that will belong solely to you, meaning that no one is allowed entry unless you say so. Including myself.” 

“This is amazing Elijah.... I don’t know what to say. Thank you for being willing to give me my freedom, it is more than anyone has ever tried to do before. You are of course welcome in the house, any home of mine, you will be welcomed in.” Amy said as she gently picked up the pen to sign her name on all the forms. “You know, whether you think so or not, I do believe that this makes us friends now!”

Elijah chuckled as he waited for her to finish signing the papers, finding himself increasingly amused with her. “If I can not stop you from believing so, then so be it.”

Once the paperwork was signed the two walked out to Elijah’s carto go take a look at the house. It only took the two a few minutes to arrive, when they did however, Amy was speechless. That house is gorgeous, it’s like he pulled it right out of my dreams! She thought to herself as she took in the appearance of the old manor house. It was a two story house with a beautiful wrap around porch/balcony. It was painted white with burgundy trimmings. 

“Oh, Elijah, it’s perfect.” Amy sighed, completely entranced by the home. 

“It only gets better once you’re inside,” he chuckled in reply, “here’s the keys, why   
don't you go take a look?” 

With a slight squeal Amy took the keys and ran to the front door, unlocking it in record time. She threw the door open and with a hasty “please come in Elijah” thrown over her shoulder, she was off exploring everything she could find. Through her explorations she figured out that the house was a six bed, seven and a half bath home with two living areas, a dining room, kitchen, library, office and four car garage. The floors were a burnt ash, while the walls were a bright white and all the furniture and accents were varying shades of black, white, and burgundy. I'm not going to need anything here! Once I have my stuff from the Gilbert house, I’ll finally be free… 

“I take it the house is pleasing enough for you to live in?”

“Are you kidding me? It's perfect! Once I get my stuff gathered and brought over I dont think im going to want to leave for a month at least! This was the greatest thing you could’ve done, whether it was your plan all along or not, you have forever gained my trust and loyalty, and those are not things that come easily.” She said as she turned to face him, her eyes hard with a glint of steel, stance loose and relaxed as if prepared for anything. At that moment Elijah knew he made the right decision in gaining her trust.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, Amy had finally gathered up the courage to go back to the Gilbert house to gather her things and let Jenna know that she wouldn't be coming back ever again. Though it still took her longer than normal to get there and walk through the door. I try to avoid confrontation and now look at me… about to start a ton of shit. She thought to herself as she turned the knob to the door, ready to walk inside.   
The house was quiet, meaning no one was home. Thank god for small mercies.Amy went straight to her room in the attic to start gathering the things she wants to keep. Going through all of her belongings surprisingly didn’t take very long. Only about an hour and a half and she was done. She didn’t plan on keeping much, just two suitcases and a duffle bag since her new house is fully furnished and ready for her. Amy took one final glance around her room and realised that there truly was nothing holding her here. Now that she has the chance to escape she had thought that she might have some reservations or atleast miss something here, but no, when faced with this opportunity, she was one hundred percent ready and felt nothing for this place but loathing and relief that she need never come back.   
Amy had just finished loading her luggage into the car that she had found in the garage of her new home, a brand new midnight blue camaro, the others had pulled in the drive. She took a deep breath and walked across the lawn to the front porch in order to meet them at the door. The looks she got as she approached were anything but kind. 

“Who did you sleep with to get that car huh?” Elena asked with a glint of malice in her eyes.   
“I didn’t have to sleep with anyone thank you, the car is mine and that’s all you need to know.” Amy responded before turning to Jenna, “I just wanted to show some common courtesy and let you know that I am moving out and that I don’t plan on ever coming back.”   
“Really? And just where exactly do you plan on going, you are only 17 right now, you are under my authority, and I saw you need to suck it up and deal with living here until you're eighteen. Now, go to your room and leave us the hell alone until your birthday. Then I will happily show you the door.” Jenna said as she turned to walk inside.   
“No Jenna, I won’t be doing that. I have the legal paperwork here that states that I am now an emancipated minor and am free from all of you!” Amy said in a calm voice while holding out the papers Elijah had given her. “I am leaving and that is final.”  
“Fine then, if you want to be on your own so badly then go, and when things get start getting hard for you, don't ever even think of coming back here. We don’t want you.” Jenna stated as she finally went inside and shut the door, leaving Amy alone on the porch with Elena and Jeremy.   
“So, we’re finally getting rid of you? That’s awesome! Now i can have the attic. Hope you got out whatever pieces of shit you wanted because whatever’s left I'm burning!” Said Jeremy as he stepped towards Amy attempting to make himself look bigger and more intimidating.  
“You better hope we never see you again slut. I know you slept with someone to get all this done and I’m going to find out who. I’m the one who deserves to be on my own, I’m the one who deserves the car and whatever else you got. You better pray I don’t find out because when I do, I’m going to rip everything right out of those things you call hands.” Elena growled in Amy’s face, her body standing inches from Amy attempting to tower over her.   
When Amy refused to say anything Elena shoved her as hard as she could towards the porch steps. It didn’t take long for Amy to lose her footing and fall off the porch landing on her butt and smacking her elbow hard enough that she threw up instantly. Elena and Jeremy just laughed and hopped off the porch to each deliver a single solid kick to Amy’s ribs. With that done the two left Amy on the ground, covered in her own vomit and attempting to regain her breath. After a few minutes, Amy was able to pick herself up and limp to her car. She needed to go home and check the damage. 

~Line Break~

It didn’t take Amy long to get home and shower, once she was done she went over to her full length mirror to assess the damages. Her elbow was already turning a deep black, as were the two spots where she had been kicked. Her low back and butt looked undamaged thankfully. Now she didn’t need to worry about sore bruising whenever she sat down.   
After she was dressed Amy headed down to her new kitchen to make herself some food and figure out just what she was going to be doing with her free time now. She decided that tomorrow afternoon she would go to the grocery store and probably head over to the grill for a snack after her shopping was done. With her mind made up, Amy poured herself a bowl of cereal, that being one of the only things in the house.   
Amy spent her next few days at home exploring her new house and all there was inside. The library/office was her personal favorite room in the house and she spent many many hours hidden away from the world, lost in a new book every day. When she wasn't reading she was playing around in the kitchen and baking up a storm, enjoying her freedom to cook what she pleased. On the fourth day, however, something changed. While Amy was in the kitchen baking a cheesecake the doorbell rang.   
“Coming,” she shouted as she quickly turned the mixer off and ran to the door, when she opened it, she saw a man with short, curly, blonde hair and dark blue-green eyes.   
“Well hello there love, so you’re the one my dear brother has decided to protect.” He said with a devil may care smirk on his face.


	5. chapter 5

“Well hello there love, so you’re the one my dear brother has decided to protect.” He said with a devil may care smirk on his face.   
“Um… Hi, I’m guessing you mean Elijah, which makes you the big bad Klaus everyone is so scared of right?” She asked while quietly looking him in the eyes, showing that there was no fear of him within her.   
“Indeed, you would be correct. I am Niklaus, however I haven’t the pleasure of knowing your name.” He responded almost surprised at his own willingness to give his whole name and not the shortened version.   
“Oh! I’m sorry that was rude of me, my name is Amy or, Amelia Gilbert if you prefer. It’s a pleasure to meet you Niklaus,” she replied happily, “would you like to sit down to talk? I’m afraid I ran into some trouble recently and i'm not quite healed enough to stand long yet.”  
“Of course, won’t you please invite me in?”  
“Oh no, I know better than that. For now why don’t we sit by the front window? There is no screen so we can still speak comfortably, even with me in the house?” she asked with a light chuckle. As willing to trust as she is, she would rather be safe than sorry.  
“How smart you are, most would’ve come outside as well.” he said as he walked over to the chairs that were sitting just outside the large living room window.   
With a smile Amy shut the front door and moved to the living room, where she quickly moved a chair over so she could sit comfortably during their conversation. It did not take her long after that to pop the window open and get situated in her chair.  
“So, what is it you wanted to talk with me about? Or were you just curious about my being under Elijah’s protection?”  
“I will admit I did come because I am curious as to what kind of human could get to my brother so much that he felt the need to protect them. So, tell me, how exactly did you meet Elijah?” He asked, sounding genuinely curious.   
That one question managed to kick off a conversation that lasted for almost four hours. The two of them talked about anything and everything from history and memories to family and friends. They sat by the window laughing and mourning, singing and crying. By the time their talk ended the two had realised that they were kindred spirits calling out to one another. Klaus had decided then and there that Amy was to be his sister no matter what else happened, the two would have each others back through it all, because now, now they were family.   
As the two were getting ready to part for the night, Amy turns to him and quickly tells him that he was welcome to come in her home any time. That simple sentence got Amy a blinding smile from Niklaus along with permission to call him Nik. 

~LINE BREAK~

The next day had Amy leaving the house to go grocery shopping once again, having expended all her extra food on her baking spree. The whole day Amy felt like she was floating on cloud nine, she had a brother now! And if things went well, there was the possibility of more! She could have a real family with people who care! Even if the others she was told about didn't want anything to do with her, she still had one brother who did! That was a surreal thought in and of itself, not even her real, biological brother wanted her and yet this man did.  
Once her shopping was done and loaded into the car, Amy decided to take a quick stop at the grill to pick up some lunch. When she walked in the grill was packed with teens like it always is. Just as Amy finished giving matt her order Elijah walked in.   
“Good morning Amelia. You look rather happy this morning, did something good happen?”   
“Elijah! It's good to see you again! Yes something good did happen! Can you guess what it was?” She asked happily.   
“You finally figured out the recipes you were working on?” he asks curiously?   
“Nope! I met your brother yesterday, and I've gotta say, im so glad that I did. I can understand why everyone is afraid of him, he has done some pretty terrible things, but at the same time, I can tell he is sad and hurting. I get the feeling that he is similar to me. But during our talk yesterday we claimed each other as family. Nik claimed me as his sister, and he my brother. Now i have double the protection, and more true family than I have ever had before!” she said with a beaming, truly happy smile.   
“Wait… he said that, he actually claimed you as family and under his protection as well? I'm not quite sure I understand.” he replied sounding highly confused. “Why would he do that.”   
“Because were similar. I understand the pain and fear he has and he understands mine.” She said with a gentle smile. “Maybe you should try talking to him, because the way things sound, I don’t think you know everything about what's happened…”


End file.
